


Baby You're So Real (You're the Best Time I've Ever Known)

by wherehopelies



Series: If You Want, We'll Share This Life (When Nobody Understands You, Well, I Do) [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr AU, chloe is my fave once again, long distance, thank god dudes angst day killed me........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies
Summary: "Anonymous asked: whos your tumblr crushhvneybees responded: definitely @coffeeandheadphones i love her music and she’s really pretty and coolcoffeeandheadphones reblogged this: backatcha"For Bemily Week Day 8 - Free Choice (tumblr au)





	Baby You're So Real (You're the Best Time I've Ever Known)

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to say, but all my bemily week fic titles are from matchbox twenty songs. anyway thanks for reading

Beca really only got a Tumblr because Chloe made her. She kind of isn’t really into the whole social app thing, but Chloe insisted that the best way to spread her music was through social media.

And since she refused to YouTube (none of her shit was live) Chloe convinced her to create a Tumblr and share her SoundCloud links through there.

“It’s like modern MySpace,” Chloe had said, pulling up a new account screen and entering all of Beca’s information.

Beca was a little bitter. She grew up on MySpace and its downfall had been an extreme disappointment to her.

“I literally don’t understand this,” she’d said, Chloe’s breath hot in her ear as she hovered an inch behind Beca and stared at the screen.

“So this is your customize screen and you need a userna - oh my God just let me do it.”

She’d grabbed the laptop from Beca’s desk and plopped on her bed. Beca had huffed and crawled after her, watching as Chloe did some sort of magic, talking Beca through it and saying words like “theme” and “url” and “dashboard”.

But then **_coffeeandheadphones_ ** was born (Chloe’s idea - not hers) and Beca got used to it.

She started off just sharing links to her mixes, but as she got the hang of it, she started following people and reblogging stuff. It was a nice distraction, a way to reblog cheesy emo shit when she felt like it, and she always felt a boost in her ego when people would come into her inbox telling her they were obsessed with her mixes and asking when she was releasing a new one.

She got people asking about her music taste, her dating life, her college major, her friends, and everything in between. It was weird, but it was kind of fun, even if Chloe was always tagging her in those annoying games.

//

_Anonymous asked: What’s your sexuality_

That’s personal dude but im bi

 

_Anonymous asked: u should put Hayley Kiyoko in one of your mixes_

I’ll think about it

 

_chickiee32-xo asked: would u ever date someone u met on tumblr_

no

//

alright send me song recs i need new music best ones might be in a future mix

                _sanversupercorp97 replied: the new jukebox the ghost song_

_**coffeeandheadphones replied:** already have it_

**** _marysmusicblog replied: tribulation by matt maeson_

_**coffeeandheadphones replied:** yeah i like that_

**** _alwayslate2theparty replied: look up emily junk flashlight on youtube_

_**coffeeandheadphones replied:** u win_

//

Beca remixes the Flashlight song and her Tumblr post with it gets over 3000 reblogs. She knows that’s not a lot in comparison to other posts, but it’s a lot for her.

It’s a good song.

//

_Anonymous asked: i ship u and hvneybees_

who

                                _quirk3ybi replied: that’s emily junks tumblr_

//

It’s a cutesy aesthetic blog half mixed with study tips and selfies, but after scrolling for about two minutes, Beca’s already passed like, 5 audio posts with songs she loves so she follows.

Her _blogs following_ amount goes up to 34.

She might have to clean some out soon.

//

**_@hvneybees_** _tagged you in a post_

Beca clicks on it and it takes her to the post.

 

_Anonymous asked: did u see the remix of your song that coffeeandheadphones did its really dope_

_hvneybees responded:_ i did!!! I think **_@coffeeandheadphones_** is super talented i love her bulletproof mix!

                                **_coffeeandheadphones liked this_**

//

_hvneybees followed you +_

//

_Anonymous asked: what music can’t you stop listening to rn_

My go-to is always Beck and David Guetta but I’m also really into Emily Junk’s stuff lately. Check her out on Spotify _here_.

                                _hvneybees replied: :O <3 _

//

_Anonymous asked: Post a selfie!_

                here’s me working on my latest mix

                                _hvneybees reblogged your post: #omg #cute people #awesome people #i cant with your face_

//

**_@hvneybees_ ** _tagged you in a post_

_Anonymous asked: whos your tumblr crush_

_hvneybees responded: definitely **@coffeeandheadphones** i love her music and she’s really pretty and cool_

**_coffeeandheadphones reblogged this:_** _backatcha_

//

hvneybees sent you a post

hvneybees: i heard this song and ik it’s weird cuz we’ve never talked before but it made me think of you? Idk why omg sry lol

coffeeandheadphones: its cool haha yeah i like it

//

**_coffeeandheadphones reblogged an audio post_ **

**** **VINYL - Fly By Midnight**

_#good songs #tunes #mix recs #hvneybees_

//

Here’s my new mix - JoJo mashup for _@hvneybees_

_mandiinthetardis replied: omfg… gay..._

_hvneybees liked this_

_hvneybees reblogged this: #omg!!!!!!!! #you guys im crying #i love jojo so much #beca!_

//

hvneybees: your jojo mashup is amazing

coffeeandheadphones: lol thought you would like it

hvneybees: i dont like it

hvneybees: i love it!!!!!!!!!

//

They start messaging back and forth, first small stuff, posts they see that they think the other would like. Then Emily’s asking her about her day, about school, about herself.

Beca normally wouldn’t reply so consistently, but Emily is so… cute and nice and like, happy, that Beca _wants_ to respond. And when Emily asks if they can message somewhere not on tumblr because it’s annoying, Beca is quick to give her phone number.

Then they just… never stop talking.

//

_Anonymous asked: who are your best tumblr friends?_

Umm i don’t really have any except **_@midnightmusicginger_** who made me sign up for this site in the first place. Other than that just **_@hvneybees_**

                                _hvneybees replied: ilysm_

//

It’s not long before Beca’s developed a crush.

She knows it’s lame because nothing will ever come of it. Emily’s in Ohio and she’s here in Atlanta, but she can’t help it. Emily’s so talented and nice and like, the opposite of Beca in every way.

And cute. Did she mention cute?

//

She knows she has it bad when she reblogs an aesthetic post that says _i just want to feel you closer_ and tags it with _#her_ but she’s pretty sure nobody will find out.

Vagueness is Beca’s specialty.

//

“I’m on to you,” Chloe says one afternoon when they’re chilling in their apartment, doing homework and whatever.

“What?” Beca barely glances up from her conversation with Emily to hear whatever craziness Chloe’s talking about.

“You have a crush on this Emily girl.”

Heat rushes to Beca’s cheeks, but she’s pretty sure Chloe can’t tell. “Sorry _what_?”

“Oh please.” Chloe jabs a finger towards Beca’s phone. “Who are you talking to right now?”

“Nobody,” Beca says too quickly and Chloe just smirks. “Fine. Emily. So what? We’re friends.”

“You like her,” Chloe gushes. “Oh my God.”

Beca scoffs. “Whatever dude she like, lives in Ohio.”

“So?” Chloe grins, completely undeterred. “That’s not that far.”

“Dude.”

“I’m gonna follow her.”

Beca’s eyes widen as Chloe types something into her search engine. “No, Chloe, wait!”

“No,” Chloe holds her laptop out of reach as Beca tries to make a grab for it. “She has like a million followers anyway she won’t even notice.”

Beca lunges for the laptop again. “But she knows your url, she knows we’re friends!”

“Aw, you talk about me?”

Beca groans as she watches Chloe hit the _follow_ button. “I hate you.”

Chloe just laughs. “Liar.”

//

Emily: omg beca i have to tell you something exciting

Beca: you got an A on your psych paper?

Emily: No!

Emily: well actually one sec let me check

Emily: no he hasn’t put the grade in yet. anyway. i’m coming to atlanta next month!!!

Beca: omg why

Emily: im visiting my friend stacie!!!

Beca: wow we’ll be like really close lol

Emily: ik u dweeb. do u want to meet

Beca: oh like… irl?

Emily: haha yes!!!!! only if u want to its totally okay if not

Beca: ya. ya id like that

Emily: omg yay!!

Beca: do you maybe want to… collaborate on something

Emily: :OOOO YES

//

_hvneybees posted: I’M GONNA MEET **@coffeeandheadphones** NEXT MONTH AHHHHHH_

_#me #omg im so excited u guys! #its gonna be great #beca!_

_**coffeeandheadphones reblogged this:** #yeah thats wild #see you then loser #hvneybees_

//

“This flannel with _this_ tank top or this flannel with _this_ tank top?”

Chloe looks over the outfit choices critically. “Option one.”

“Okay.”

Beca pulls the tank top over her head and slides the flannel over her arms, looking at herself in the mirror. Chloe hums from where she’s on Beca’s bed.

“You look hot, she’s gonna love it.”

Beca rolls her eyes. “Stop. We’re just gonna make music together.”

She sees Chloe’s reflection raise its eyebrows. “Beca, that’s a date.”

“No it isn’t.”

“It totes is.”

Beca scowls. “I’m leaving now.”

“Okay have fun on your date-that’s-not-a-date!”

//

Emily: just got off the plane and am heading toward the baggage claim

Beca: im here

Emily: hm where i dont see you

Emily: NVM I SEE YOU!

//

There’s a tap on her shoulder and Beca spins around, coming face to face for the first time with Emily Junk.

Her first thought is _omg she’s tall._

Her second thought is _oh no she’s even cuter in person._

Her third thought is _omg she’s tall._

“Oh my God. You’re like, tall.” Beca cringes at herself but Emily laughs.

“I’m not that tall, you’re just really short.”

She’s wearing these tight jeans and this baggy black hoodie and these super cool Nikes and oh man, Beca has got it bad.

“You’re like, here,” Beca says.

“I know,” Emily gushes, her smile so wide and her eyes so happy. “Um. Can I hug you?”

Beca nods and Emily squishes her into a hug. She smells good. Like really good. Beca pulls back before she stops breathing and passes out.

“Yay,” Emily says, bouncing on her toes. “I _love_ your flannel.”

“Thanks.”

They smile at each other awkwardly, Emily still bouncing and Beca trying not to fidget with her car keys.

“So,” Emily smiles.

“Right. Yeah. Umm. I parked out there. In the parking lot. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I take your backpack?”

Emily reaches out and tugs on the end of Beca’s shirt, playful and soft. “No, I just wanna chill with you.”

She’s so smiley and cute and awkward and perfect and _here_.

Beca’s not sure she’s gonna make it the whole day.

//

  _hvneybees posted a photo: **@coffeeandheadphones** and I are together and COLLABORATING! Aren’t we cute?_

_#me #it my face #cute people #beca!_

**_@coffeeandheadphones reblogged this_** _#omg stop #ur losing selfie privileges #hvneybees_

//

Beca can’t stop staring.

Emily is _here_. In her apartment. Playing _her_ acoustic guitar and _singing_. With her eyes closed.

And she’s unfairly pretty. Like? Some kind of _model_.

Beca’s never quite understood the gay disaster meme until right now, but she’s just staring and everytime Emily looks at her, her mouth goes instantly dry.

Help her.

//

Here’s my new mix - COLLAB with **_@hvneybees_ **

**SLEEPOVER/DELICATE**

_#emily picked these songs idk #we sound good tho so whatever #hvneybees_

_hvneybees reblogged this: #my dream is to collab with beca on everything #we sound so good #ahhh #beca!_

//

One thing the internet doesn’t prepare you for is how affectionate someone can be. Like sure, Beca knows a lot of things about Emily. She knows her favorite classes and how embarrassing her mom is and about her ex boyfriend Benji.

She knows when Emily’s having a bad day by her decrease in emoji use and she even knew what Emily looks like before they met.

But nothing could have prepared her for physical affection.

Sure, Emily was always saying how much she wished could _hug_ Beca and how soft Beca’s hair looks and how she wants to play with it and how she can’t wait to just hang out _together_.

But Jesus. Emily is like, non-stop touching her. And Beca doesn’t _hate_ it. She likes it. But she can’t _think_ because everytime Emily touches her shoulder or grabs her hand, she gets goosebumps and she’s so _awkward_ and fuckkkkkkkk.

She doesn’t want Emily to leave.

//

“My friend Stacie and I are going out to dinner. You should come,” Emily tells her after they’ve put their music stuff away and are just chilling on the couch watching Netflix. “Bring your roommate. It’d be fun.”

Beca looks over at her and frowns. “Are you sure? I mean I already stole you for like a whole day and you’re here to see her.”

Emily grins. “I grew up with her and I’ve seen her a million times. I want to hang out with you.” She pouts, her fingers coming up to twirl a strand of Beca’s hair around her fingers. “I’ve had a really good time,” she says softly.

Beca thinks her heart is trying to fly out of her chest. “Me too, dude.”

Emily scrunches her nose cutely, her teeth biting over her lower lip. Beca wishes that was illegal because she can’t take it.

Beca never really noticed before, probably because it’s hard to tell over SnapChat, but Emily has the longest, prettiest eyelashes. They’re so dark, and her eyes are so… deep.

She feels heat in her cheeks and wants to look away, but can’t.

“Umm, actually,” Emily says, suddenly leaning back. “Wait. I think.” She laughs nervously and Beca frowns.

“What?”

“I feel like I should tell you something first. I’m not sure it’s fair if I don’t.”

Oh God. Is she gonna tell Beca she has boyfriend and she shouldn’t be flirting with her? Or something worse like Beca is too awkward for her? Fuck.

“Okay…”

“Umm. Okay. I have like, the biggest crush on you. And I know we’re just friends and we live like, far away and it’s silly because we met on the internet and we’re super awkward. But I think you’re so cool and cute and talented and you make my entire chest feel like there’s a stampede in it or something? Like in _The Lion King_ when Mufasa dies. I mean that’s a depressing comparison but it’s like my heart is going so fast when we talk and meeting you in person has made it even worse and I think I need to stop talking oh goodness…” She inhales deeply, her face turning beet red and Beca just blinks.

“Uh.”

Emily covers her face, her fingers splaying the tiniest amount so she can see Beca through them. “Sorry,” she mumbles. “I’m just like, so awkward and I didn’t want to lie to you because you’re one of my best friends and I’m totally cool with that, too. I just… I felt bad not saying anything. I’m sorry if I’ve totally ruined our time together.”

Beca can’t help it. She laughs.

Emily’s eyes widen. “You’re laughing? Is that good or bad? Oh my God it’s horrible.”

“No,” Beca says, reaching up to tug Emily’s hand from her face. “Stop. I like you, too.”

“You… do?”

Beca nods. “I dunno how or what it means,” she shrugs. “But like, I think you’re awesome, dude.”

“Oh.” Emily exhales, and it ruffles her bangs. Her fingers are sweaty between Beca’s. “Okay. Wow. This is just… wow.” Then she smiles, huge and beautiful, like Beca’s the best person she’s ever seen. “Um. Can I hug you again?” She says softly and Beca nods.

It’s awkward on the couch, but Emily squeezes her so tight and Beca sinks into it, sinks into the comfort and the softness and Emily.

She doesn’t want to let go.

//

They hold hands under the booth at dinner. Stacie and Chloe hit it off like they’ve been best friends for years, so Emily and Beca are happy to just sit and listen, lost in their own little world.

Emily’s thumb runs over Beca’s and Beca steals some of Emily’s fries and Beca wishes Emily didn’t have to leave so soon.

//

“I’m sorry we didn’t get much time together,” Emily says to her after dinner. Beca’s dropping her off at Stacie’s and they’re sitting in the car outside of her apartment complex.

“Me too.” Beca taps her fingers on the steering wheel, her heart bouncing in her chest. “Do you think I can see you again, like, sometime?”

Emily beams at her. “I definitely think that.”

“We’re not _that_ far,” Beca reasons.

“It’s barely anything,” Emily agrees.

“Still too far though.”

Emily laughs. “We’re too far even right this second.”

Beca bites her lip so she won’t smile too big. “Stop nerd.”

“Can I kiss you?” Emily asks, her fingers brushing Beca’s hair away from her cheek. “It’s okay if not.”

Beca nods, her heart picking up. “Yeah,” she squeaks out, her voice raspy and nervous.

Emily unbuckles her seatbelt and leans across the middle console of Beca’s tiny car. Beca feels like she fills up so much space with her smile and her heart and her personality. She wants to get lost in it.

Emily’s fingers are gentle as they trail over Beca’s cheeks. She cups Beca’s chin in her palms, looking at her with an incredible softness. It soothes Beca’s nerves, wrapping her up like a blanket.

When their lips touch, Emily sighs against her mouth, quiet and deep.

Beca’s pretty sure she stops breathing for a whole minute.

//

_@hvneybees posted a photo: TBT to when i got to see my gf **@coffeeandheadphones** irl… isn’t she gorgeous?_

_#me #it my face #my GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!! #ahhhhhhh #beca!_

_madl0v3 replied: omg stfu_

_wayyyyhaut replied: YOURE DATING_

_lifeofbi replied: !! congrats emily!!!!!!_

//

_Anonymous asked: how long have you and hvneybees been dating?_

                6 months

 

_Anonymous asked: how many times have you met hvneybees irl_

Just 2

 

_Anonymous asked: dude ur gf is hottttttttttttt_

                yeah i know thanks

//

**_@coffeeandheadphones reblogged an audio post_ **

**** **Your Favorite Song - Eighty-Ninety**

_#tunes #good songs #her #feeling this tonight_

//

_Anonymous asked: are you and beca breaking up???_

_hvneybees responded: no… she’s just emo sometimes lol isnt she cute_

_**coffeeandheadphones replied:** omg stop_

**_hvneybees replied: @coffeeandheadphones_ ** _well you are… ily sweetheart_

//

_hvneybees reblogged an audio post:_

**SWEATER SONG - HEDLEY**

_#beca! #i miss you #soon soon soon #im wearing your shirt #it smells good_

//

_hvneybees posted a photo: WE DID IT **@coffeeandheadphones**!!!! 1 year and 8 months long distance but ya girls are ROOMMATES!!! I love you so much beca you make my world turn round _

_#me #it my face #it my girl!!! #beca! #we did it! #im so happy #hey can we get a dog?_

_**@coffeeandheadphones replied:** i love you too but omg we just moved in together we’re not getting a dog dude…_

_**@hvneybees replied: @coffeeandheadphones** babe pls_

_**@coffeeandheadphones replied: @hvneybees** … i’ll think about it_

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe bemily week is over... thank you everyone for reading!!! always accepting prompts at emilyjunk.tumblr.com (just not always writing them but u can try lol)


End file.
